life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:David Madsen/@comment-26907763-20150819224455/@comment-26114396-20150822034448
It might be possible that we shouldn't trust David at all. While Nate and Rachel are suspicious in their own rights - Nathan for obvious reasons, and Rachel because she'd been missing - Kate only took drugs the one time and was known around campus to be a genuinely innocent person. I don't exactly think his treatment of her was justified or fair in anyway - even if she was suspicious, harassing a student and following her around and taking pictures of her is not okay on any level. David was literally stalking her, taking pictures of her without her consent (side note: Jefferson does the same thing), and labeling her as a suspect simply because she had taken drugs (which btw, is a shitty reason for calling someone a "suspect"). Well, then, why not label all the other students who were taking drugs as suspects, too? Why Kate? Stella, as we've seen, buys a ton of drugs almost weekly. Victoria is literally a major member of the Vortex Club and David doesn't have anything on her at all. But even without all of that, what he did to Kate is not okay at all. It will never be okay, no matter if Kate is revealed to be the one orchestrating everything (which seems seriously improbable, but I'm just using that as an example). In fact, I think it's very clear that he has some degree of paranoia - he keeps a whole surveillance system in his own house to spy on his own family, despite the amount of trust he must actually have in Joyce. Maybe those are only there to spy on Chloe, but still, the surveillance system seems to being going a little too far if you ask me. Not trusting your kid/step-kid is not a good enough reason to install a surveillance system in your whole house. Aside from that, he says that he "doesn't trust grown men with goatees." That's going a little overboard, don't you think? Irregardless of who Mr. Jefferson is, not trusting a person because they have a goatee IS being paranoid. Moreover, Nathan and the Prescotts are still highly suspicious. While I have my own theories about Nathan and what he's been up to, the fact remains that as of now, he's still a suspect - and not because he simply takes drugs. Nathan has written in things like "David always tells me to follow those he follows," or something along those lines, and that in and of itself is weird. We've seen a map of surveillance camera placement for Pan Estates - keep in mind we still have no clue what this is, so that already makes it doubtful - which is a Prescott organization. From this, we can garner that David is working for the Prescotts - it could be Joyce, considering she did work for them in the alternate timeline, but these are surveillance cameras, which is something that David has been shown to use time and time again. Also, we found these in his files in the garage. David's connections to the Prescotts don't end there, though, as David has also received a thank you letter from Sean Prescott. The Prescott family itself is under suspicion as various characters have been shown to be afraid of them - that homeless woman said there's something evil about them - and who else is more suspicious than the head of the whole family at the moment? I'm not saying I don't like David - in fact, I do like him, and I want him to end up happy at the end of the game - but don't excuse his actions because a character is "suspicious for doing drugs." That's not exactly fair when at least 75% of the school is out doing drugs as well - that would make literally almost the entire school suspicious. David's actions aren't okay, and we can't be sure if we can trust him completely just yet. He may have helped us, but that doesn't take out the connection he has to the Prescott family, and it still doesn't erase suspicion. After all, Mr. Jefferson was just your cool teacher in the beginning of the game, and most fans didn't see the ending of Episode 4 coming (including me). But even if Jefferson wasn't on your high alert, or on your alert at all, what he's been doing and has done still remain.